Question: What number, when divided by 2, gives the same result as when 2 is subtracted from it?
Explanation: If we let $x =$ the number that we want to find, we know that $x/2$ must equal $x-2$. Multiplying both sides of the equation $x/2=x-2$ by $2$, we have that $x=2x-4$, so $x=\boxed{4}$.